This invention relates to a method for producing hydrogen from water. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of a closed system for continuously producing hydrogen from water vapor, in which the latter is reduced to hydrogen in the presence of metallic germanium as a reducing agent and the germanium monoxide generated as a by-product is then reduced to metallic germanium to be recycled.
In recent years, a serious world-wide problem has arisen in that oil resources are running low and this problem has been taken up in order to alleviate same. As the material to take the place of the oil resources, several energy sources such as nuclear energy, solar energy, geothermal energy and hydrogen energy are now being eagerly investigated. Above all, hydrogen energy has an advantage in that it can be abundantly produced from infinitely existing water. In addition, it can be easily stored and transported since it is chemical energy. Further, this hydrogen energy can be employed for a variety of purposes such as cooking fuel and heating fuel as well as automobile fuel, aviation fuel, fuel cell material and so forth. Still further, being different from the known fossil fuels, it does not produce any poisonous or noxious gases such as carbon monoxide when it is burned.
As disclosed in the above, hydrogen energy is quite within the bounds of possibility as the substitute for oil resources. In order to realize the use of hydrogen energy, however, it is necessary to meet the demand to produce hydrogen at low cost and causing no environmental hazards such as pollution of air, etc.